The worldwide annual cost of roadways constructed with asphalt has been estimated at $500B, thus making asphalt arguably the most used material on the planet. Despite this fact, no robust methods are in place in any country that are capable of accurately predicting the life of a roadway constructed from asphaltic pavement as a function of loads, geometry of the roadway, material properties of the pavement, and environmental conditions. Such a method would have the potential to reduce the cost of paving with asphalt by perhaps tens of billions of dollars annually with improved performance and attendant safety.